The One With the Cabin Weekend
by Chubaca
Summary: The gang goes up to stay in rachels sisters cabin for the weekend while she and Ross are still fighting, Chandler's smoking again and he, Monica and Joey have to share a room
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters this is just stuff that could blah blah blah you know the drill…

I know there are other fics about this but this one is totally original

**The one with the cabin weekend**

**The Ride There**

(Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonk) there was a very annoying car horn blaring at the rest-stop from which the gang had just pulled out of.

"Hey did anyone else hear that?" said Phoebe to the rest of the guys.

"I think that was Ross" said Chandler looking through the back window.

"Maybe we should check it out" said Monica.

"Yea" added Joey.

"Oh c'mon guys that wasn't Ross, let's go its like two and a half hours till we get there." said rachel whiningly

"You said that like an hour ago" argued Joey.

"…but Joey…we-we weren't moving, we were stuck at the rest stop" replied Rach slightly amazed at the question.

"So?" asked Joey. "Just cause we aren't moving, dosent mean time has stopped" he said matter-of-factly "The world dosent revolve around us Rach"

"The man has a point" added Chandler.

"Guys stop, it was Ross, Phoebe back up the cab" demanded Monica.

"Yea ok, WERE COMING ROSS, DON"T GO ANYWHERE!" bellowed out Phoebe.

"Thanks Phoebe that was very necessary, we wouldnt want him to go sprinting off toward the woods now would we?" said Chandler rubbing his ears as Phoebe backed the car up to the rest-stop again.

**A few minutes later...**

"Ok guys I'm not sure this was the best idea" said Ross sitting in the space between the two front seats.

"You wanna walk? Don't be such a baby" said Rachel like he was exaggerating.

"Me? A baby? Oh please you're like the queen of babies" argued Ross.

"I am not!" said Rachel.

"One time…" Ross kept going like if Rachel wasn't there "She just burst into tears saying she had one leg longer than the other and said she thought other people made fun of it behind her back.

"Hey!" cried out Rachel. "Alright fine! On like our third night toghether Ross cried during sex. He looked at everyones disbelieving face especially Joey who nearly burst into tears of laughter and said "Rachel cried during Bambi!"

"...that was you!" she said, and before he could answer Monica interrupted

"Hey I did too you know" said Monica making Ross roll his eyes in a _very_ immature way, trying to let the others think he hadnt cried.

Looking at Ross menacingly she said "Do you want me to hurt you?" Ross looked around at everyone and laughed silently trying to say she couldnt even if she tried without her really noticing.

"Do you!" said Monica. Looking at Monicas menacing glare and mumbled something.

"What?" she said a little too loudly. "No…" said Ross in a low voice. Rachel went into a fit of giggles.

"This is so much fun!" said Chandler enthusiastically.

"Guys stop it" said Phoebe.

"Well at least I can hold it in during theme park rides" she shot back at him.

"Pheebs is right stop!" said Monica.

"Oh yea! Well at least I know I'm not supposed to enter the Men's Room." answered Ross as though that settled the matter. Then looking at Rachels widening grin and Chandlers tears of laughter and said "I mean Ladies room!" shaking his head dangerously.

"STOP IT! WE CAME UP HERE FOR A FUN WEEKEND SO SHUT UP AND JUST STOP, JUST SIT THERE AND BE HAPPY! Monica bellowed out.

"See I told you this would be fun" Chandler told Joey like he did not doubt it at all.

"…or else" added Joey.

**It had been almost an hour and the gang had found a very good way to pass the time.**

Joey was leaning against the cool window in a near catatonic state pretty much bored to death singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall to himself already at 56, Chandler was humming songs to himself next to him Monica was trying to fall asleep on his shoulder, Pheobe was driving while trying to guess the number the Ross was thinking of and Rachel was avoiding eye contact with Ross while trying to strike up a conversation with Monica.

"Ummm" thought Pheobe. "is it seven? she said while keeping her eyes on the road he was really just trying to pass the time "Nope" he answered. "ok is it four?" she kept on. "No" answered Ross in a bored way.

"So how's everything at the restaurant" Rachel kept trying to find an interesting topic to discuss with Monica. "Fine Rach." "Nothing you want to talk about anything at all? "Rachel kept insisting" "No nothing" she said irritably. "Nooooooothing at all?" she insisted "Nope" Monica replied "Nothing to-" she started when Chandler bellowed out "OH WOULD YOU JUST PLEASE!"

"Is it nine?" Phoebe kept questioning Ross. "No" he said exasperatedly, she should have guessed by now. "Pheebs its been like 5 minutes there are only ten options" he was really starting to get pissed there were only like two numbers left and she still couldn't get it. "Is it two?" she kept on. "No you already said that one..."this was really starting to get annoying. Rachel seemed to be the only one who was paying attention to them, and couldn't help but smile. "Six and a half!" she said desperatly. "You know what? Yes that exactly it Phoebe, you win." it wasn't even close but it was getting too annoying. "You are such a cheater!" said Pheobe in a squeaky voice. He stayed quiet just to end the argument when Phoebe turned toward Rachel and said "You know I knew it was six and a half"

Joey was still singing now down to 37. There was a momentarily silence and everyone noticed a low singing voice. "Today I met, the boy I want to marry" said the low singing voice. Everyone wheeled around to see who was singing. Even Joey stopped to make sure he was hearing correctly. Chandler seemed to still not notice that everyone was looking at him. He stopped singing and looked around to see at what everyone was looking at, and noticed it was him the were staring at. "What?" he said. "Do you know what you were just singing?" asked Ross. Monica leaned away from him and ended up right next to Joey who was about to say the usual: Hey how- but was cut off by Monica who leaned back away from both of them.Again everyone turned to Chandler waiting for an answer "E-Everyones doing it" he said shakily. "Ugh" he exasperated "Its in my blood" he paused. "Oh my god Im turning into my father" he said in a scared voice. This time _everyone_ leaned away from him."Oh man now I gotta start all over again" said Joey and started back at 99 bottles "And have a gay friend...this blows!"

Another hour or so had passed and Chandler was pretending to stare out the window while trying to light a cigarrette. He had successfully taken one out of the pack and was about to light it when he dropped the whole pack to the floor spilling half of them to the floor. He stopped moving and looked around to make sure no one had seem him. He was all clear, he slowly started leaning toward the floor to pick them up when Monica who had fallen asleep on his shoulder slipped and fell between Chandler and the seat back. She woke up and looked around slightly disoriented. Ross, Joey and Rachel turned around to face her to see what had happened. Joey who had turned to see what Chandler was doing spotted the cigarrettes just as he finished stuffing them into the pack, and snatched them out of his hands. "Chandler!" Monica, now wide awake, hit him in the shoulder, hard. "Ow" he exasperated. "You were going to smoke in here" she said in a mad voice. Chandler was about to deny it and realized he still had a cigarrette in his mouth. He spat it out to the floor in front of him and said "No I wasn't". "Alright, thats it" said Joey in a sick-and-tired-of-this voice. He opened the window and stuck out the hand with the box of cigarrettes out through it, he was about to let them go when Chandler blurted out "No no no no no no no! I promise i wont smoke anymore in the car or wherever it bothers you in the cabin!" "You promise?" "I promise" he replied. "And who's the best?" Joey said now smiling.Chandler exhaled and said "You are". "Ok, you can have 'em back". He was going to give them back but accidentally pressed the close window button and pulled his arm in as fast as he could. He didnt get his arm stuck in but accidentaly dropped the case on the road as they sped forward. Chandler had pursed his lips to a thin white line, Joey still hadn't noticed him and had completly forgotten about the cigarrettes. "So" started Chandler as if he didnt know Joey had dropped them. "Where are my cigarrettes?" "Didnt you see me drop them?" he replied. "And is that all you could think of? I could have died!" he said dramatically. "I almost lost my arm!" he went on. "My insurance dosen't cover arm regrowth! Do you know how much you almost cost me?" Chandler paused for half a moment and said "Do you?" Joey thought for a second "Well...A LOT! Not all of us can pay to have another arm grown!" he said as if Chandler could lose an arm and go up to the hospital and ask them for another one. "Well at least there's some good news" said Rachel. "Do you have an extra Joey arm?" asked Chandler sarcastically. "No" she answered in a don't-be-stupid voice. She gestured to a closing wooden cabin "We're here."

Now that you read it see what happens when you click that little button on the bottom left and see what happens

Anyway im pretty sure this wont be the best chapter so if you liked this one you should keep reading. I'm also working on another fic so sorry if the update takes a while, so anyway G rated well rounded reviews sound good so tell me what you think.


	2. Not quite there yet

Sorry for the long wait but I finally decided to stop procrastinating sit my ass down and get to work so here we go…

**Not quite there yet**

Phoebe parked the car in front of the wooden cabin and shut off the engine. "Finally" exasperated Monica. "I thought we'd never get here" she said as she got out and stretched after having been stuck in the cab for what seemed like ages.

One-by-one everyone started getting out of the car for some fresh air. Phoebe stayed a little behind reorganizing the mess which they had made on the way there, it only took a minute until she finished tidying up and noticed everyone had gotten off already and was in the process of taking out their luggage. She stepped off the car and saw Ross passing out every ones luggage one at a time.

Chandler had set off walking back in the direction they had come…on foot.

He had every intention of going back to check if he could find his packet of cigarettes in the road. It wasn't that far back he might make it, that is if Joey hadn't shouted out "Dude where are you going the cabin is this way" he said pointing toward the wooden cab.

Chandler sighed and sarcastically said "Oh thanks man I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem, but you better be careful I can't look after you all the time." Joey added.

"But hey as long as I'm all the way over here…" started Chandler. "I might as well go see if I can find those cigarettes" he finished. "You know 'cause I wouldn't want to waste this trip…you know I've gotten so far already" he kept rambling on.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about you're like 12 feet away." again not helping Chandler out at all.

He again sighed and slowly said "…thanks a lot Joe. You—you saved my life again"

"Chandler if you want to go look for your cigarettes just go look for them!" said Monica in an annoyed voice.

"Oh! You think I should? Well then I'll go see—but only because obviously want me to" he said defensively.

"C'mon I'll help you look for them tomorrow!" said Joey.

"Forget it" said Chandler bitterly. "Some deer's probably gonna be half way through smoking them by then" he added.

Joey cocked his head quizzically, thoughtful for a moment and said "No dude, deers can't light cigarettes" in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Man, you are really on a roll here" replied Chandler in a slow deliberate voice. "In fact can you tell six pairs of numbers?" he said in an anxious tone.

"For what, the lottery?" asked Joey.

"No…" said Chandler slowly. "Nope I heard the Chinese restaurant we go to back home is running out of numbers for the back of the little papers" he added again sarcastically.

"You mean the fortune cookie paper?" asked Joey as if there could be another answer.

"_No_, the toilet paper!" said Chandler in an even more sarcastic tone, now very irritated.

"Really?" Phoebe intervened. "Cause, you know I'm really good with numbers, just ask Ross he'll vouch for me"

She turned to look at Ross who was still unloading the trunk. As he reached Rachel's bag he pulled it out and _threw_ it at the snow covered ground.

"Hey!" protested Rachel. "What?" he asked in a soft sincere tone.

"So that's how it's gonna be" said Rach softly to herself.

Ross went back to unloading the last few bags, when he finished he closed the trunk and turned to pick up his bag. He looked around and didn't see it. As he looked a bit farther he saw Rachel over the wide open bag.

She was holding a bundle in her arms and was smiling slightly. She then let her arms drop letting a bunch of snow right into Ross open bag covering everything.

After a minute or so Monica finally intervened and stopped their squabbling. As they started walking up to the cabin she heard Ross say "She started it".

A second later a snowball pelted him in the shoulder.

I know this was a short Chapter but if I got to when they actually enter I'd be here a while, besides the last chapter was way to long for what I usually do. Anyway next chapter includes not enough rooms, a craving for nicotine, job description and supposedly "something in the house" (nothing scary) I'm just gonna say Phoebe's the only one that believes the last one

Anyway I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing.


End file.
